Longitudinal followup data, the oldest extending over 30 years, continue to be updated on over two thousand patients with a history of pediatric endocrine diagnoses, some with an overlapping cytogenetic or sexologic diagnosis. Each year, five or more specific projects are activated or are in progress, as different syndromes are contrasted on the basis of a determinate criterion, e.g., cytogenetic, hormonal, or assigned-sex disparity, selected for its theoretical significance to behavioral psychoendocrinology, psychocytogenetics, or psychosexology. The method is clinical-investigative, using consolidated endocrine and psychoendocrine records. The latter contain test and transcribed-interview data collected according to a systematic schedule of inquiry. Records are abstracted and tabulated according to a rigorous, systematic protocol that ensures maximum impartiality and objectivity. Forthcoming projects pertain to psychosexual status, sex-role theory, intelligence and cognition, child-abuse etiology and effects, and basic developmental theory. The syndromes involved are hypopituitarism, Noonan's, Turner's, progestin-induced hermaphroditism, adrenogenital hermaphroditism, micropenis, adolescent gynecomastia, adrenogenital male virilism, child-abuse dwarfism (reversible hyposomatotropinism) and others.